


Just Frickin' Around

by Spooki_Spectre



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooki_Spectre/pseuds/Spooki_Spectre
Summary: Guzma gets a little handsy with you after you get a little handsy with him.





	Just Frickin' Around

'Ugh this blows.' You mentally groaned as you flipped through your phone. You were an unpaid intern working for Lusamine of the Aether foundation. Basically an errand girl/masseuse(Lusamine's back hurts from working and you help fix it.), running from island to island collecting or dropping off packages from her buisness partners. 

You looked down at your lap, a small box sat there waiting to be opened by whoever "Guzma" was. Lusamine said that this delivery should be quick and all I needed to do was find the kahuna of the island, Nanu, and ask for entrance into Po town.

"All off for Ula Ula island." The boat operator said over the intercoms. You sighed and got up quickly collecting your backpack that held your one pokemon, some food, and 5000 bucks. 

It was bright and sunny out like every other island in this region. You wondered around looking for a gift shop. Gift shops always had free maps for tourists. It wasn't a long search because the tourist attractions were by the docks so they were the first buildings they saw. 

You quickly grabbed a map and tried to find Po town. Each town had a small caption telling you the attractions and activities you could do at each location. You eventually found Po town on the northwest side od the island. The caption was not pleasing to read: 

"Avoid at all costs. It's constantly raining here and dangerous for non-trainers. Always be sure to have a self defense method if you plan on going near town. You need a special invite to get into it in the first place."

That's not very comforting to read. You groaned as you folded the map up and tucked it away in yor pocket. You took out the only pokéball you had the actually held a pokémon and released the sylveon inside. You placed her in the basket in the front. May as well let her stretch out incase you needed to fight. 

You never liked pokémon battles, to you it was barbaric and rude to the pokémon. Take it from it's habitat just to make it attack another pokémon taken from it's habitat. Your sylveon, Lace, was bred at a charity for rescuded pokémon so you felt more at ease knowing she wasn't taken from her home. 

You kicked off and started heading for the town. The sky gradually got darker as more and more grey clouds collected above you. It didn't appear to be raining but it wouldn't be surprising if it did. Lace looked off put by the creepy atmosphere, but dtayed put in the small basket. 

When you reached the end of the road where Po town was supposed to be you were met by a large metal wall that appeared to surround the entirety of the town. It was clear as day that it was built to protect civilians from whatever was so problematic in the town. 

"What's ya problem, Princess?" A matured feminine voice hissed from behind you. You turned around and was met by a tall woman who appeared to be in her early 20s. She had was wearing all black and white except for a silver chain that had a skull shaped medalion hanging on it the size of a coaster. Her magenta hair was in long pigtails that almost perfectly complemented her tan complection. 

"Uh I've been sent by Ms. Lusamine of the Aether foundation to deliver a package to someone named Guzma." Your voice came out quieter then you expected. She wasn't that intimidating but you still seemed subconsciously frightened by her. "That it? I can give it to him for you and you can go on back to Aether paradise or whatever." She said and started reaching for the box.

"I wish I could just give it to you and leave, but I need a signature from him or else Ms. Lusamine won't think I actually gave it to him." She groaned at your response. "Ugh ok, stay with me. We're going in, you're gonna go do your box thing, then leave." She growled as she pushed buttons on a small panel next to the enterance. 

The town inside was sketchy. Run down buildings, an abandoned pokémon center, and in the very back a beat up mansion. Several people dressed in the same style as the girl walking next to you were scattered around doing nothing but arguing and sleeping.

The further you got into the town the more uneasy you felt. Lace had jumped in your backpack and you assumed she went to sleep. You were led to the large decrepit mansion and taken upstairs. She took you out onto the roof and back into the house through an open window. The entire building smelled like smoke, which shouldn't be surprising based on what you assumed happened here but still was surprising since most of the residents looked to be 15-17 years old. 

She stopped and knocked on a door at the end of the hallway. "What do you want?" A deep male voice growled on the other side. "Aether foundation delivery service needs a signature for her boss."

"Send 'em in." He said, he sounded more calm then before but still a little agitated. She opened the door and shoved you into the room before entering herself. 

There he was in all his terrifying glory. He was slouched on what looked like a throne in a bedroom. You could feel his eyes staring into your soul, sizing you up, instilling fear. "Uh...Hello Ms. Lusamine asked me to deliver this." You handed him his box and a small note with a pen. "Please sign the note and I'll be on my way." The slight stuttering and hesitation in your voice was recognizable but not a bother to them. As Guzma quickly scribbled down his name on the bright green slip of paper. "I've never seen you around Aether paradise. You new or somethin'?" He asked handing you back the paper and standing up. "Y-yeah I'm an intern that just started earlier this week." 

'Oh geez he's a friggin' giant.' 

He towered over you with a smug smirk on his face. "Alrighty then little missy, thanks for the thing. I'll see ya around." His smirk never left his face as he motioned for you and your escort to leave. 

As you walked back through the building you instantly relaxed.

'That was much easier then I expected.'

"He likes you." The girl said without looking at you. "The boss, he likes you. If he didn't, you'd still be in there and he would've been much more aggressive with you. You shoulda seen what happened last time an Aether lackey was sent." 

You didn't know if you were supposed to be scared or relieved. Whichever it was you definetly were glad to have had that interaction go by as fast as it did.  
•●•●•●•

You were currently in Lusamine's office, lightly rubbing the knots out of her shoulders, waiting to be given a task to carry out, this was one of the few times she actually took advantage of your "magical" hands. Occasionally a quiet pop would sound from her aching bones. Gentle sighs of contentedness would resonate from her as she typed emails and signed papers.

"(Y/NNNNNNNN), Mr. Guzma is here. Please escort him to Ms. Lusamine's office." Wicke's cheerful voice called from the small earpiece you had so you could get instructions no matter where you are.

'The gang leader? Shoot this'll be awkward.'

Lusamine was busy with work and didn't look up at you. You sighed and left the room, not wanting to keep your guest waiting. You quickly made your way down the long prestine hallways, being trailed close behind by Lace. The only sound was the subtle clicking of the heals on your boots and the light pitter patter of Lace's paws padding againts the floor.

It didn't take long for to reach the main hall. Wicke quickly left, as she was being summoned to another part of the lab. Leaving you with Guzma. "Alright, Ms. Lusamine's office is just this way." You said still a little nervous because, ya know, he's a gang leader. You looked back at him and he had that signature charming smirk he wore the entire time he saw you last. 

An awkward silence hung in the air because neither of you knew how to make a conversation with each because you've had a grand total of one interaction together, and you probably only exchanged about 2 sentences each. 

Before long Guzma stepped up and asked "That sylveon yours?" You forgot Lace was with you, she was being super quiet and well behaved in the presence of a stranger. Which was extremely surprising 'cause she loves meeting new people. "Y-yeah she's been with me for forever. My very first and only pokémon." You mumbled nervously. "Seems fittin', a cute pokémon for a cute girl."

The small compliment was enough to make your face almost completely red, and he noticed which made his sly smirk grow wider. "Thank you." 

The walk to Lusamine's office was farely uneventful after the short awkward exchange between you two. After you got him to Lusamine you took your old spot on the counter and promptly ignored everything happening less then 10 meters away from you. Lace was sat on your lap and you gently groomed her and fixed her bows. 

"(Y/N)? Come here please." Lusamine's pleasant voice called from accross the room. You slid Lace off of your lap leaving her to her own devices as you walked over to your boss' desk. "Yes Ma'am?" 

"I need you to stay with Guzma for the next few days so I can send instructions to him efficiantly through you." You nodded. Seemed simple enough. You knew you weren't gonna get hurt or anything after what that girl had said last time you went to see him. 

He likes you. The boss, he likes you.

"Yes, Ms.Lusamine." You bowed a little in respect, you knew people here didn't do that but you were used to it from growing up in Hoenn. "You'll be leaving with him shortly, go pack your things for at most, a week stay." 

With that you left them to continue planning whatever was so important you needed to be sent to give instructions for. 

●•●•●•●

You and Guzma had short conversations on the boat ride back to Ula Ula island. He was charming, and clearly didn't want to overstep any boundries. He sat across from you with his legs splayed open. Ask short simple questions like where you were from and how old you were. He was much more charming then what you thought of when you heard "gang leader". 

"I used to live Kalos, it was cold most of the year." You gave him simple answers, and the boat ride wasn't awkward per say, but you were making it difficult to keep a proper conversation going with your 1-2 sentence answers. "I've lived in Alola my whole life, and after you've seen it all, there's not too much interesting here." Guzma sighed and looked out the window next to him. The sun had dropped below the horizon line and the moon reflected bright off the vast blue ocean. You yawned, today had been busy up until Guzma and Lusamine's little meeting. Your eyes were starting to droop a little. 

The loud voice over the intercom woke you back up real quick. You and Guzma left the boat and started walking. People looked at you like you were insane and started whispering. Guzma didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't look like he cared. It made you a little nervous but it was probably just because you were with a gang leader.

The walk to Po town was fairly far from the dock and by the time you got there you were much more tired then you were when you were back on the boat. He put the code into the little dial pad and you entered the steel walls. Much more confident this time since you were positive you wouldn't be hurt. 

Nobody was out and about. The town was completely quiet actually. It was fairly late though, so it wasn't that big of a surprise. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the chair." His deep voice pulled you from your thoughts. "Oh uh thank you. I can take the chair if you'd rather, I don't mind." You said groggily, you were very tired at this point and just wanted to sleep, didn't matter where. "Nah nah it's cool. I want you to he comfortable while you're here. Can't let you go home to Lusamine and say we didn't treat you right." It was hard to believe he'd lived in Alola his whole life with the big city accent he had. 

You passed that girl who escorted you through town last time in the hallway to Guzma's room. She shot you a glare as you glanced over at her. Once you reached his room he left to explain your situation to someone named "Plumeria". 

You quickly got changed into your PJs. A white silky nightgown that just barely passed your knees. You took your pearl earrings out and slipped off your sandals. 

Not to long after you had completely settled into your night time state. Guzma entered his room and shut the door rather loudly. His eyes raked over your body, silently admiring your dips and curves. 

You yawned and took one final look around before flopping down on his bed and curling up. The loose sheets smelled like him, a pleasent mix of charcoal and flowers surprisingly. You quietly said "good night" as your eyes closed and you allowed yourself to sleep. 

•●•●•●•

You woke to a quiet-ish "pinging" sound coming from your bag. It was your normal alarm clock, set for 8 am. You're phone had continued the gentle chime and you stretched a little. You glance over to where Guzma was, he was only wearing his baggy pants and he was sprawled out laying across the "throne" with his legs hanging over one of the armrests. His torso was unsurprisingly well built. He wasn't especially strong looking, but his chest and stomach were firm.

You yawned a little before checking your email for any messages from Lusamine. You had one, but the contents of it surprised you.

'We will be finishing up final touches on our end of the plan, you're services will not be needed today. You may take the day off until tomarrow. Have fun. ;^)'

You giggled a little at the little winkie face at the end. You could tell it was Wicke who had sent it, Lusamine's messages were always long and she never left out any details. Wicke was much less formal(with you at least) and she was the easiest Aether worker to speak too. 

Your soft giggling managed to wake Guzma up, but not the alarm clock somehow. He groaned a little and yawned. "Mornin' Princess, sleep well?" He asked, his voice still scratchy from just waking up. "I did, thank you for letting me use your bed." You smiled back at him, today might be fun. 

Me adjusted himself in his seat and stretched his back. Several loud pops sounded from his spine. "I've got plans today so you're gonna have someone to keep you out of trouble." He gave you sleepy smile, his pleasant morning attitude was contagious and made you return his grin. 

There's was a gentle knock from his bedroom door. "Enter." 

A short teenager with bright pink hair walked in. She had the gang's uniform on but the bandana wasn't pulled over her mouth and rested against her chest. "Plums sent me to get you, you two have a lot of work today." She said matter-o-factly. Guzma let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, alright I'll be down in a sec. Also," he glanced over at you then back at the teen. "Please hang out with (Y/N) here till later. I imagine it might be a little awkward for her to just sit around a house full of people she doesn't know doing nothing." The girl looked at you and smiled, nodding. "Sure thing boss! See ya in a bit!" She waved to you on her way out of the room.

Guzma grabbed a t-shirt and his hoodie and groggily headed downstairs. You slipped on a white knee length sundress and grabbed a pair of pale green sunglasses before exiting his room into the hallway. The girl was leaning against the wall looking bored till her eyes cought sight of you. 

"Hey again, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Franny." She said smiling. She looked a lot more perky compared to the rest of the people. "It's nice to meet you Franny. So uh, what exactly do you guys do for fun in Alola, I just moved here not too long ago from Kalos and it is very different to here." 

"Oh boy do we have stuff to do!" 

*+° Later that day °+*

That day was great. You and Franny got ice cream and went swimming, basically you just had the epitome of a perfect summer vacation day. 

You learned a little about the gang, it was called "Team skull" and it was like a big family for people who were rejected by society. Which sounds pleasant but they definetly did some scummy stuff on the side. 

You took a quick shower to wash the saltwater and grossness of the day off. When you returned to Guzma's room he was there, looking grumpy and tired. He was standing right in the middle of his room facing his throne-chair thing stretching. His back popped a little, but from the pained groan you could tell his spine had seen better days, and you knew just how to fix it.

"Do you want some help?" He looked at you confused, like you'd started speaking a different language "I can give you a massage and make your back feel better." He gave you a slighty skeptical look. "Um....ok? I guess."

"Please take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach." You said motioning to his bed. He shot you one last questioning glance before complying and slipping his sweatshirt off and pulling his t shirt over his head tossing them into a small pile on the floor, before lowering himself onto his belly resting his head on his crossed arms.

You slid onto the small of his back, your legs bent on either side of his hips. He glanced back at you looking even more skeptical then before. You cracked your fingers before gentley running a finger down his spine. 

As you lightly moved your index finger down his back you added a little bit of pressure and then added your second hand and it echoed the first. You eventually started added pressure and popping his back bone. After finishing that you started working knots out of his muscles. Rubbing his shoulders, waist, and ribs as his muscles relaxed. He quietly groaned as your small soft hand made their way down his torso and back up. 

You had small dead end conversations like how your day was and if Franny was nice. Simple questions. Simple answers. You yawned a little, Franny sorta leeched the energy out of you. She seemed much more perky and positive compared to the rest of the members(not that you spoken with anyone outside of Guzma, Fran, and who you assumed was Plumeria).

You started working an especially tense spot and Guzma let out an especially loud groan that surprised both of you. Your movements stilled for a second, not fast enough go unnoticed by Guzma however. 

Your soft hands gave his torso one last gentle caress and you slid yourself off of him. You weren't gonna lie to yourself, the noises Guzma was making made you a little excited. You prayed to every god you knew that he didn't notice, fearing that he would think you were a sex crazed freak of sorts if you got turned on by doing your job. That wasn't true though. You'd given messages several times before now and you'd never gotten aroused by a client. 

Guzma silently flipped himself over so he was laying on his back. He looked over at you a half neutral half something else sort of expression adorned his charming features. Without saying anything he extended his hand out for you to grab. With little resistence you reached for his calloused palm, and instantly he roughly yanked you onto the bed to lay on top of him. 

It spooked you and you gasped as you landed on his fuzzy chest. He smiled wrapping his arms around your torso, sucessfully holding you in one place. You didn't mind this because you did enjoy Guzma. Visual wise and personality wise. He was smiling, looking up at the ceiling as you wiggled a little higher up. You adjusted your position a little bit just so you could sit comfortably on him. Your legs staddled him just like when you were on his back. 

He gently pet your hair. Soft strokes from the top of your head to your cheeks. No words were spoken, just comfortable silence as you two laid there. You were tired but Guzma slowly moving his hands to your arm pits and pulling you further up his chest so your faces were closer together woke you up a little more.

He leaned down slowly and you stayed still, eyes barely open as he lightly kissed your forehead. Your eyes shot open. It didn't bother you that he kissed you out of the blue, but you sure as hell didn't expect it. You looked at him your pupils blown wide with admiration as you scooted up a little higher and lightly kissed him on the cheek. 

He had this smile on his face that looked like a smirk but it wasn't smug. After you pulled back from him your eyes met his. He sighed, it was a sigh of defeat. "Look what you're doin' too me..." he whispered "Makin' me soft, and nervous. Always freaked you're scared or don't like me cause I'm scum-" you cut him off by kissing him on his rough lips, moving your hands to his soft floofy hair and runing your fingers through it. He didn't hesitate to kiss back and instantly started devouring your lips, he gripped your waist tighter every second your intense lip lock went on. You slipped your tongue out and started licking his lips to further the kiss a little bit before you pulled away for air. 

Both of you panting slightly, cheeks pink and layers of each other's saliva coating your lips. A few moments passed before you were making out again. His tongue licked every surface of your mouth and vice versa till all was explored. He had sat up while you were kissing and had you sitting on his lap. He moved his mouth from yours and quickly started pressing soft kisses to your neck. He trailed rough kisses(sometimes love bites) from your jaw to your clavicle.

Your hands slid down his pale(yet firm) chest, gently rubbing his abdomen and the small patch of hair above his pelvis. He groaned in anticipation as your hand ghosted his crotch. He may be wearing loose fitting pants but you could still see how your soft caresses were affecting him.

You'd been with a man before, a while ago in your senior year of high school, with your old boyfriend(Who you broke up with for cheating). This was different, you barely knew this man yet you were so interested in everything about him. You weren't even sure if this would turn into a relationship, but you were willing to have a one night stand with him even if you didn't. 

He slid his hands up your thighs going under your lacey nightgown. He would lightly squeeze every couple inches till he reached your tits and started fondling them. You had started grinding on his groin and that seemed to please him based off of his low groans. 

After a little a bit of him playing with your breasts his rough hands slid further up and he pulled your gown off and over your head before discarding it on the floor. You were completely on display for him besides your crotch which was still covered by thin panties you'd soaked through long ago. 

You rose up a little bit so you could move his pants down his legs along with his boxers revealing his dick, standing tall and proud. You scooted down further so you could comfortably stroke him. He let out a growl-like groan and you sped up a little feeling more confident after that groan of confirmaton. "Yeah just like. Holy fuck don't stop." he voice had gotten much deeper somehow it seemed impossible. 

Moved your head down to the tip of his leaking cock before lightly licking it as a little bit of a test before sinking your head down all the way. Your face rested in a small patch of dark curly hair every time you went back down. Your gag reflex seemed completely non-existent as you managed tontake him all the way down your throat. You moved a hand up to play with his balls a little. Rubbing and massaging them with those magical hands of yours. 

He moved his hand to your hair and gently yanked it to pull your mouth off of him. "As much as I'd love to cum in your mouth I don't wanna hog all the fun." He said and you nodded.  
"A-alright. Can-can I ride you?" you stuttered a little bit from excitement, even if you didn't ride him you would still have the pleasure of having him inside you. "Sure you can, Princess. Whatever you're comfortable with." He said resting his hands on your soft thighs. 

You rose up till you were hovering over the hot tip of his cock, the two of you holding eye contact as you slowly sunk down on to him. The two of you moaned in unison as you bottomed out before slowly rising back up and dropping yourself back down on his pelvis. 

The pace you set for yourself was rough and fast and you would tire yourself out eventually if you stayed in charge through out this whole ordeal and you were fine with that. Guzma had his hands back on your tits, pinching and twisting your sensitive nipples making you moan louder. "Quiet down there Princess. The others 'll be able to hear ya." He growled out before moving on of his hands to your mouth and sticking to fingers in to muffle your noises. 

Beads of sweat ran down your forehead as you managed to speed up. Your orgasm approaching very quickly. Guzma's free hand disappeared from your nipple and was now on your ass, rubbing and lightly slapping in short intervals. 

"I w-won't be able to hold out much longer Guzma!" You barely whispered out. Your throat had gone raw and dry for a while now, between all the moaning and the blowjob from earlier, your throat was wrecked. "I hear ya. Just a little more" he said as he started thrusting up to meet you when you came down. 

With a few more deep thrusts you were cumming hard on his cock soaking it completely. The aggressive throbbing of your hot pussy around his dick was what got him to the edge. You quickly pulled yourself off of him and gave him several fast strokes before his cum shot on your chest, hand, and face. 

White hot streaks from your chin to your tummy making you messy right after your shower. You licked your hand and cleaned up what you could. Guzma groaned underneath you as soon as your tongue made contact with the sticky jizz all over yourself. "God that's fucking hot..." he growled, panting a little. "...ya make me wanna eat you whole just by lookin' at ya." his labored breathing slowly balenced back to normal and his arms wrapped possessively around your waist. 

"I don't know what that was but I want to it again someday." you sighed laying down on his chest with your eyes closed. "I'm down, but maybe I should take you on a date sometime. Would you like to give whatever this is a try?" His gravely voice was calm and collected as he spoke. 

"Absolutely."

"Good."

He pulled the comforter over the two of you and gave you one last kiss on the forehead before falling asleep. You leaned into him more, basically trying to melt into his warmth. Up until this point he'd always been charming and handsome and after spending more time with him you decided, you loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while now. I'd slowly been adding to it whenever I got short spurts of creative fervor. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
